Gone
by Broken Beautiful Shadow
Summary: As a young boy, Uzumaki Naruto never had a happy childhood, let alone, parents. He was left to fend for himself, live by himself, and stay to himself so that he could survive alone. It felt forbidden to him that he couldn't do what he wanted and this was
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Summary: As a young boy, Uzumaki Naruto never had a happy childhood, let alone, parents. He was left to fend for himself, live by himself, and stay to himself so that he could survive alone. It felt forbidden to him that he couldn't do what he wanted and this was frustrating. This seemed to be sickening and suffocating but then he was able to breathe. He met the girl that seemed too perfect to be with him in the first place but what mattered to him was that she loved him for who he is and she did, and deeply at that too. Now a new love is born. A newlife began but it wasn't enough to shine happiness within the Uzumaki. He starts to realize one thing. No one never praised him, therefore, no one never needed him. Mentally abused, he decides to run away and search for answers to realize what's really important and who he really is.

"Monster..."

"Freak..."

"Weirdo..."

Those words of deep tainted hatred and disgust kept stabbing my poor flesh and for a moment, I felt sorry for it, only to be smacked hard right in the face and realize just how late I was, stupid at that, for trying to protect something that could never be or feel safe ever again.

But the one thing that kept nagging me, that aches my broken dead aching heart was those eyes. Anger. Disgust. Hate.

Whenever I look at those orbs, they scare the hell out of me and I want to shoot myself right there and then. No questions asked.

"You don't belong her..."

You're an outsider get out..."

"Leave already..."

Scared. Frightened. Nervous. Angry. Confused.

Why are they telling me that? Why should I go? Who are they to tell me to go?

"Nobody..."

Laughing. Hysterical. Hilarious. Not funny.

Teasing. Pointing. Talking. Whispering. Not my fault.

"Not human... destroy..."

Bricks. Arrows. Swords. Stones. I'm not going anywhere.

Ayoung boy, no more than five years old, sat alone on the naked swing, just sitting there, cracked and dead. Lonely. Dark. Forgotten. Pointed at. Made fun of. Scared. Stupid.

Broken. Bloody tears.

Ocean-blue eyes were dull and old, not waiting for anything, not even searching for somebody. No life or happiness burned from those sockets.

Lifeless. Darkness. Souless. Shattered into millions of unwanted pieces. I don't exist.

Golden-spiked locks didn't glistened. They were like lost leaves, flying away without permission. Tan flesh didn't shine, but it was plain and boring to look at.

"You could never be one of us..."

Crimson-blackened heart was pounding deadly. Ocean-blue orbs were fearful and in pain. A fragile body didn't stir, instead it was locked down. Glued to the silent bed. Whispering voices. Blood on soft but now rough hands. No, hallucination. Fantasy. Definitely not real.

"I don't belong here..." Cinnamon-spice lips moved all jumbled up, what the hell did he just say? Ignore. Don't repeat. Be quiet.

"They're all holding me back I have to go..." Uzumaki Naruto. Just 20 years old. A young man that's had a horrible childhood. A married husband and would-be father. A friend to few, a foe to many but a unique individual that never backs down no matter what. He's been having bad nightmares. Welcome to his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto but I own this story lol  
I appreciate reviews but I will ONLY accept good criticisim and if you have nothing nice to say, then don't bother commenting  
I decided to write a Naru/Saku fic for like the first time, and this is what came of it. Um, hope you like it even if it's not your average story  
Please R & R!!! THANKS ^_^

Gone

Summary: As a young boy, Uzumaki Naruto never had a happy childhood, let alone, parents. He was left to fend for himself, live by himself, and stay to himself so that he could survive alone. It felt forbidden to him that he couldn't do what he wanted and this was frustrating. This seemed to be sickening and suffocating but then he was able to breathe. He met the girl that seemed too perfect to be with him in the first place but what mattered to him was that she loved him for who he is and she did, and deeply at that too. Now a new love is born. A newlife began but it wasn't enough to shine happiness within the Uzumaki. He starts to realize one thing. No one never praised him, therefore, no one never needed him. Mentally abused, he decides to run away and search for answers to realize what's really important and who he really is.

Day two, just after day one of noticing his disappearance. He was never coming back, well, that's what thought anyways. I knew all too well that out of fifty percent, it would only be two percent that the love of my life would be coming back to me safely and un-harmed. It was like asking God a favor but never receiving that one thing. So much for questioning but never getting answers for anything, and personally, that bothered me a whole lot.

My solid emerald-green eyes didn't dare look at the paper I was holding in my shaky hands.

Afraid. Shaking. Pressured. Lonely. Not beliving. He can't be gone.

"You was foolish for listening to him..."

Betrayed. Hurt. Used. It can't be true.

"You should have married someone else..."

Fists bulged. Deadly eyes. Pained expression. I love him no matter what.

"Things could have been so much better without him around..." Automatically, burning tears. Hands covering fractured face.  
Lost soul. I don't know what to do. I'm even pregnant with his child.

"Forget him..." To the edge. Screaming. Ripped apart. Shattered.

Haruno Sakura. Only one year younger, 19 years old. House caretaker. A young woman who has no one but herself. A married wife and pregnant mom. A troubled yet worried soul. Never had a decent past because of dead grandfather. Acts like nothing bothers her, and bottles-up emotions. She's hurt badly but doesn't know her own self. Doesn't think she needs help. That's suffering for you to know. Her life. Come on in to join.

Jump or Don't jump.  
Should or Shouldn't.  
Would or Wouldn't.  
Want or Don't want to.  
Needing to do the one thing that crossed the confused mind. Suicide.  
Thoughts overflooded. Looking down. Ready to jump.

Name calling. Frozen and can't move. Can't do it.  
"Sakura!!!" Stop right there. Not falling but slipped. Did she died...?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I dont own Naruto, sadly.  
Once again please r & r!

Gone

Summary: As a young boy, Uzumaki Naruto never had a happy childhood, let alone, parents. He was left to fend for himself, live by himself, and stay to himself so that he could survive alone. It felt forbidden to him that he couldn't do what he wanted and this was frustrating. This seemed to be sickening and suffocating but then he was able to breathe. He met the girl that seemed too perfect to be with him in the first place but what mattered to him was that she loved him for who he is and she did, and deeply at that too. Now a new love is born. A newlife began but it wasn't enough to shine happiness within the Uzumaki. He starts to realize one thing. No one never praised him, therefore, no one never needed him. Mentally abused, he decides to run away and search for answers to realize what's really important and who he really is.

"What's wrong with you...?" Shaking head. Too confusing.

"Why would you even think of doing that...?" Can't even speak. Looking away.

"Sakura, I'm talking to you! The least you could do is..."

Annoyed. Can't take it anymore. On the verge of breaking. Leave her alone.

"Shut up!!" That's it. She's lost it. Fresh new stinging tears.

Crumbled to pieces. Nothing more.

"Sakura... you know what, screw you! I'm out of here. Not even God will forgive you! You're a hateful person Sakura, just like **him**"

That's all it took to squeeze the very life out of her. She could no longer breathe and she was incapable of feeling or moving. Her friend only made the situation worser. It was far from making it any better, if that was even possible, than it was already.

Yamanaka Ino. An often hot-tempered woman. Only two years older than Uzumaki Naruto, 22 years old, but three years older than Haruno Sakura. A somewhat misunderstood person but kind of crazy yet funny individual. A rich, cocky, and arrogant business woman and who's getting married to a very sweet, understanding, young man. Not your average type of friend to go to when you have a problem you want to discuss with since she's an o.k. buddy but a person to cry on. She's a good listener, much of a talker and had a better childhood than her own friend but she's quite evil in her own way. Nasty child alert.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: No, I don't own Naruto  
Um, anyways, like i said before, this is NOT your average story but I hope um, you enjoy it anyways, so yeah people, can you read and review?  
Hey, if you don't like the story then obviously, you don't need to review or read it i understand. Pass the book to the next person arigato.

Gone

Summary: As a young boy, Uzumaki Naruto never had a happy childhood, let alone, parents. He was left to fend for himself, live by himself, and stay to himself so that he could survive alone. It felt forbidden to him that he couldn't do what he wanted and this was frustrating. This seemed to be sickening and suffocating but then he was able to breathe. He met the girl that seemed too perfect to be with him in the first place but what mattered to him was that she loved him for who he is and she did, and deeply at that too. Now a new love is born. A newlife began but it wasn't enough to shine happiness within the Uzumaki. He starts to realize one thing. No one never praised him, therefore, no one never needed him. Mentally abused, he decides to run away and search for answers to realize what's really important and who he really is.

Friday, 2:45 a.m., Tokyo.

Tossing, turning, moving around like a anxious mentally-ill child who can't sit still for not even a second. Like, that's no help at all.

Perhaps, a cup of hot green tea could help? Hm, how about a massage? A bath or maybe a little walk can do the trick? A slap in the face but by accidentally ouch. Grumbles and mumbles. A bit annoyance. Somewhat irritated. Bothered and no peace whatsoever. Yeah, let the almighty cat roar.

"Ngh, Tsukiko..."

He got up, almost slowly like a dead zombie rising from it's grave, obsidian dull eyes, dark, intensed and slightly narrowed in aggravation. There was no way he was leaving without a fight but he's messing with the wrong person and even though he knew it, he was simply testing the waters.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, hunny, but I can't sleep! I wish I can but I can't. Imagine how hard it is for me to sleep when I have nightmares..." Simply put. She wasn't going to bed and it was frustrating to her and Sasuke too.

"Hun, you need some sleep because you and I both have to work tomorrow and I can't afford to have you stay up and not being able to get some rest because of these dreams..."

Though he's her husband and a man, it looked like he wasn't getting it but usually he does, this time however, he isn't. Didn't he hear correctly? She. can't. sleep. It was upsetting that he was awake because of one accidential slap but angry because of these stupid, horrible thoughts that kept bothering not only his wife but also himself. Maybe he should jump off the roof to end the insanity he's going through. It might just help him.

"I know Sasuke, but I'll try to do something about this because I'm getting some sleep tonight, whether I like it or not, I'll drink some warm milk to help me fall asleep..." At least to his knowledge, he thought he knew. He could have sworned his wife was able to go to sleep without any of that stuff, but yes, she was a light sleeper. Was he thinking the possibilities about what could help his wife? Uh... no, not even a fraction. Heh, some husband... That's somewhat an Uchiha for you all.

Uchiha Sasuke. Best friend but rival to Uzumaki Naruto. A pretty boy who's an arrogant, stubborn wealthy man who's also married as well. He's one year older than Naruto, two years older than Sakura but by a fraction, more or less, a little bit younger than Tsukiko. He's had it rough, going back to the time when he was exactly 8-years old. Not going to get into much detail but its quite simple actually. No parents, not much friends, no one to really turn to except a small amount of people, nobody but himself. Yeah, he's broken alright. He's a husband and he's happy but no matter how many times you catch him smiling, smirking, or drinking, the guy would forever be a miserable bastard. Yeah, he's glad he's on the list of unlucky people. It sort of sucks to be him, the poor thing.

Author's Note: I do realize the story is short and well, not much is happening but I guess I can fix that up if I re-edit this fic whenever I get the  
chance but that might not be until further notice. I personally think the story is an ok-fic, but um, like i said before good criticism is welcomed! oh yeah, anyone willing to be a beta-reader for me? Um help me out a little? I will consider votes, if not then hey, thats ok too. I don't mind at all.  
P.S. Another thing, if you do not like the pairings, especially Sasuke and my OC character I made up, then I respect that but please, don't whine about it even though many of you dislike the idea of Mr. Uchiha being paired with someone who's not even a part of the Naruto series.  
I decide, who will be paired up with who, if this fic doesn't do so well, then of course it's getting deleted automatically.


End file.
